


TTYD Holiday special (and maybe something else)

by Parspicle



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: As you do, Error crashes a party, Holiday specials, I said I'd post two chapters today and it's not midnight yet, M/M, Nightmare wants to leave, but nothing I haven't hinted to, it's a spin off, merry crab, or nothing that's not obvious if you've played the game, so it may contain a little spoilers for ttyd au, this won't update again until 2020 or someone pays me 20 bucks, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: After all the chaos is over, Dream's throwing a holiday party.
Relationships: Blueberror/error, Cream - Relationship, Vantablack - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	TTYD Holiday special (and maybe something else)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmare, Ink, and Thousand-Year old problems.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586935) by [Parspicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle). 



“Gah!”

Nightmare was nearly blinded when Ink slammed a sparkly, red hat on his head. It jingled. A Santa hat.

“Happy holidays, rich boy!”

Nightmare yanked the hat off his head, then stared at it. His mouth formed a line. He looked up at Ink, visibly confused.

Ink blinked, then tilted his head, putting his hands on his hips. “Aw, does the rich boy not know what that is?”

“No,” Nightmare groaned, rolling his eyes and throwing the hat at Ink, “I _know_ what a Santa hat is, fuck boy. But why’d you have to force it on my head?”

“Oh- cause we’re going to your brother’s Christmas party whether you like it or not!”

Nightmare blinked. He shouldn’t have thrown the hat at him quite yet. Nightmare straightened his back, looked around, and… tried to bolt.

Ink caught his hand.

“YOU are coming, Nightmare! It’ll be fun! He invited us- after all of this, you have to show him that you care about his stupid parties- this basically started because you weren’t giving him attention!”

“Absolutely not!”

Ink opened his mouth to say something. He closed it, thinking again. He sighed, glancing around and pulling Nightmare a little closer. “Nightmare, my darling, I really just want you and Dream to get along…”

Nightmare sighed, rolling his eyes at his dramatic boyfriend. He patted his back, looking away. “Fine. I’ll go. For an _hour_ at most.”

Ink pulled away, grinning and throwing his arms around Nightmare’s neck. Nightmare lost his balance and fell to the floor. Ink laughed, brushing his lips against Nightmare’s.

“Hurray!” He got up, pulling on both of Nightmare’s hands to get him up again. “I’ve always wanted to go to a big party! Especially a holiday one!”

Nightmare groaned. He was going to _have_ to stay more than an hour, wouldn’t he?

About an hour later, decked out in their finest, shitty sweaters- Ink’s lit up, and had a matching, light-up headband, completely rainbow, and Nightmare’s was purple, pretty plain, and, in Ink’s humble, honest opinion (which he made VERY clear), boring and stupid.

“If you’re going to keep insulting my sweater I’m going to leave, love.”

Ink backed off after that. Dream didn’t! The second he showed up, Dream, his hand interlocked with Cross’s, pointed to Nightmare’s sweater with his other hand, occupied by a mug of hot chocolate, and simply stated.

“Disgusting.”

Ink threw his hands up in the air, trying to hold his laughter back. “ _Thank_ you!!”

Nightmare growled and turned on his heel. Ink caught him by the sleeve. “You’re not leaving!! You promised!”

“I promised you fuck all- I’m going home!”

Dream handed his hot chocolate to Cross, then grabbed Nightmare’s other sleeve. “You are _not_! Come on- We have one of your old sweaters around here somewhere! You’ll enjoy yourself! Or…”

“Or what?!”

“Or you’ll never be invited to one of my- our parties again!” Cross beamed, knowing that he was part of that “our”.

Ink gasped, over dramatically. “What?!”

Nightmare glared, “Good!”

Ink freaked. He started pulling frantically on Nightmare’s sleeve. “What? No-No!! You’re not allowed to not go to Dream’s parties! Who will I go with?!”

Of course, Ink assumed he’d be invited anyway. That gave Dream an idea to make his grinch of a brother concede to Christmas. He innocently put a hand near his mouth, pretending like nothing was wrong.

“Oh, that means you won’t be able to bring Ink, either.”

Nightmare’s eyes grew wider. He looked at Ink. Ink was on the verge of tears.

“What?! But- But!”

Dream feigned another innocent look. He shrugged. “I’m sorry, Ink, but Nightmare’s the reason you’re here anyway. Cross, too. I don’t think you’ll have fun without him!”

Ink’s mouth grew shaky. Nightmare realized what Dream was doing, but, had no other idea of what to do but admit defeat. He sighed, getting himself out of Ink’s grip. He put an arm around Ink. “I’ll stay…”

Ink cheered.

Dream smirked a little. “Will you go put on an _actual_ ugly sweater?”

Nightmare looked to the hopeful look Ink had plastered on his face like a fucking _nerd_. He softened and smiled ever so slightly.

“Fine.”

Around ten minutes later, Nightmare’s room and closet were in shambles. Dream had to welcome other guests, so Ink and Cross were helping Nightmare find a _proper_ sweater.

And, like any good friends, they were throwing all of his clothes on the floor.

“Where the hell are your sweaters?!” Ink shouted from deep inside the closet.

Nightmare sighed, rolling over on his bed, “I might’ve burned them.”

Ink gasped. “You bastard! How could you?!”

“Oh, please-“ Cross scoffed, “Nightmare would never do that! Have you heard what your boyfriend and mine did when they were younger? Nightmare spent all his time talking to flo-“

Cross got decked with a pillow and knocked onto the floor.

“We don’t talk about that!”

Cross hopped onto his feet, glaring and reading himself for a fight. “You don’t just deck people with pillows!”

Dream walked into the room, not looking at the scene in front of him. “Hey, Nightmare, did you find… oh my god.”

Dream’s spirit left his body when he saw his brother, his boyfriend, and his brother’s boyfriend in a pile of pillows. The moment he turned to go back out, he got hit with a pillow. Ink was laughing uncontrollably. He was the bottom of the stack.

“Son of a bitch- Dream, did you _tell Cross I used to talk to flowers?!_ ”

“I did… no such thing.” Dream lied, rolling his eyes. “Weren’t you supposed to be finding a sweater?”

“Oh, yeah.” Nightmare toppled the tower, getting out from underneath Cross, and grabbed a sweater from under his bed. Ink stared in pure and utter rage.

“Nightmare, honey, I love you. But what the fuck.”

“whoops.”

Dream sighed and shook his head. He shoved Nightmare into the bathroom. “Change! Then come back out!”

Nightmare came out with a sweater that matched Ink’s. Ink cackled maniacally and threw his arms around him.

“Mwahaha! Submit to the holiday spirit!!”

Nightmare groaned. He didn’t whine, however, knowing the moment he did, Dream would make fun of him.

Dream, however, was near the door.

The door which burst open. A glitchy figure, taller than most of the people there, was followed in by a witch, dressed in blue, on a broom.

Well, Nightmare thought of him as a witch, but he was better described as a cryptid. Nightmare groaned and reached for his sword. Which… he didn’t have. Ink looked at the pair and blinked.

“How often do you have to deal with those two?”

“Too often.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

Error laughed triumphantly.

“Mwahaha! Prepare, Dream, for your… king…dom?”

Dream looked… very, very tired. He covered his face. “Please just leave.”

Blueberror swooped around to the front. Gazing upon the crowds, he whined, “Error- my king- I think they’re having a party without us!”

Error blinked and put his hands on his hips. “I think they are! That’s just rude.”

Dream sighed, frustrated, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He extended his hand towards Error. “You try to kidnap me almost every single week- and you expect us to invite you to a _party_?”

“Well, yes. Those guys-“ Error motioned to Ink and Cross- “got invited and you barely know them!”

“Okay, excuse me, I’m Nightmare’s-“

“Nobody cares, short stack!” The cryptid yelled.

Ink blinked, shocked. “Sh-short stack?! I haven’t been called that since I was in 8th grade! Plus, you look just as short as me!"


End file.
